


Variations on a Theme

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Kink, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two takes of certain Valentines Day activities, because doing both is better than having to decide on just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't decide between wanting to do something more romantic vs. something more kinked out for a Valentine's Day fic, and thus this was born. Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading!   
> <3

Rey could hardly keep her mouth shut, pressing her lips together to stifle her giggles as Ben followed just behind, pressing up against her once she stopped at her apartment room door. She could feel him, hard and wanting, against her backside, and he ground against her as she fumbled to fit the key into the lock. His groan echoed between them, breath hot in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. “God, Rey. You feel so good.” His teeth latched onto the shell of her ear and she moaned, her hands hardly able to hold herself up against the frame of the door. His frame felt enormous against hers, and his fingers wrapped around her hand to help slide her key into the lock. The deadbolt slid back with a loud click that echoed through her chest as she grinned and headed inside. Her roommate was out, thank goodness, and she headed turned around to grin at him as he shut the door behind them. His eyes were glassy with a combination of the drinks they’d ordered at dinner, as well as something else that her brain told her was pure, unadulterated desire. For  _ her _ , of all people. She was giddy with it, drunk on that feeling alone, as though the champagne she’d had had meant nothing and all she’d needed was him on her lips and against her body. Her hands roved up his chest, sliding over the button down, undoing one at a time her need to feel his skin against hers, tugging him to follow her as she maneuvered her way backwards and through the door of her room. Ben let out a low hiss of desire when she scraped the nails of her left hand down his abdomen, catching on the abdominal muscles. His head tipped back, letting out a throaty groan. 

“Fuck. What’d I do to deserve you?” His words were reverent and they lit her on fire that burned from the inside out, arousal curling white-hot in her gut. She grinned, half tempted to just rip the rest of the damn buttons of his shirt off, but he took over where her hands had left off as she eagerly stripped herself of her own shirt, jeans sliding off her hips shortly after. Once they’d hit the ground he pushed her backwards, laughing quietly when she gave a soft ‘oof’ of surprise, not having expected him to set his lips to her already soaked slit. His tongue lapped at her through the fabric of her panties and she gasped, digging one hand into his thick curls. Two fingers pushed aside the red silk, tongue swirling at her clit. Rey couldn’t breathe, her lungs expanding and contracting of their own accord, her vision going white, and two of his fingers slid with surprising ease into her welcoming heat. He pressed them upwards, long digits fitting perfectly within her, pads sliding across that sweet spot that made her toes curl and her spine go rigid. When she gasped his name, he slid his teeth over her clit and she came with a shout that made her chest ache. 

Digging her toes into the mattress, her hips jerked upwards, rolling out the waves of her climax as he soothed her through it. When he looked up from between her legs, his eyes hooded and lips slick with her come and arousal, he looked awfully proud of himself. “I’ve never made you come that quickly before,” he murmured, removing the two fingers from inside of her in favor of sliding her panties down and throwing them to the ground. His teeth left large, full indents on the inside of her thighs when he turned his attention away from her cunt, and she whimpered at the sensation, especially when his stupidly talented tongue smoothed over them, easing the pain into a more pleasurable sensation. 

She was having a helluva time breathing, the flush covering her cheeks warming its way down her body as Ben kissed his way up her abdomen and undid the front clasp of her bra with his teeth. He groaned when the fabric sprang away, revealing her breasts to him so he could drag his lips and fingertips over her pert, overly sensitive nipples, sucking on them until she was writhing beneath him. 

“If you don’t fuck me . . in the next, like, two minutes, I’m going to lose my mind, Benjamin Solo.” Her eyes were narrowed when he looked up at her, and the shit eating grin on his lips wasn’t helping his case any. Greedily, she watched as he straightened and his hands flew to the button and zipper of his jeans, sliding them down his hips and kicking them off so that they fell to the bottom of her bed, but not before he grabbed a condom from the pocket. Rey lurched upwards, snagging the foil packet from his hands so she could rip it open as he worked his boxers past the flat planes of his hips. 

“Eager, are we?” he asked, voice coming out with a teasing lilt that was swallowed by a gasp as her right hand grasped the base of his cock. With a smirk, she leaned forward, taking the tip of his dick into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the head until he was a groaning, gasping mess above her. She watched his hands fist, then relax, eager to grab onto something but not wanting to push her, as she pulled off, then slid the condom on his length with ease. 

She leaned back, and slid onto her hands and knees, ass raised up towards him, and he groaned as he leaned across her to kiss his way down her spine, mouthing and biting at her spine as his cock slid with surprising ease into her slick heat. She groaned, her head tipping backwards as her spine arched so hard she felt it crack with the effort. His palms made her feel so small in his grip as he wrapped them around her hips, easing her forward, then tugging her back with a hard smack of flesh against flesh. She whimpered, biting the inside of her cheek, and he reached up to tug on her hair. Given their height difference it wasn’t hard for him to press forward far enough to kiss her, and sloppy thought it might’ve been, all tongue and teeth grazing the edge of one another’s lips as he started to pump lazily in and out of her. 

“Love you--so much,” he gasped, hands pressing purple bruises into her skin, and the heat of his words made her whimper underneath him. Her arms felt weak, as though they were going to let up underneath her at any moment, and with a groan she fell forward onto her forearms, pressing her forehead to the bed beneath her. He tugged her back to meet him, and she groaned into the mattress as his cock brushed up against that same spot his fingers had so easily found, battering against it until she was sure she was going to lose her damn mind from the friction and pressure. It was too much, too much for her to take. Already she could taste blood in her mouth from biting her tongue, and he seemed to sense that she was holding it in. “C’mon, Rey. I wanna hear you, want you to say my name. C’mon. Rey, please.” 

The last word did it, and though the bed swallowed the majority of her moan she knew he heard it from the snap of his hips against hers, and the way he fell forward onto his hands, keeping himself balanced just atop her as his hips snapped forward and against hers. Rey felt her fingers dig into the mattress as his pace picked up, and keened loudly as she turned her head to the side. She was losing it, her head spinning and her eyes shutting tightly as he began to speed up. 

She rasped, “Gonna come, Ben. Gonna come, please.” She pressed back against him, her hips rising as she struggled to lift herself up. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel his body against hers in its entirety. As if sensing that, he pulled himself up, hefting her up and back, onto his lap so that her back pressed flush against his chest. His right hand ran up the length of her body, dwarfed against his broad shoulders and chest, teasing her nipples and catching her jaw so he could turn her mouth to kiss him again. When his teeth caught on her bottom lip her vision went white around the corners, and her body went rigid in his hold. She gasped something that sounded like “ _ Ben _ ” against his lips as she seized around him, and his own moan was choked from his throat as his hips stuttered, pressing himself to the root within her. 

Their bodies undulated together, riding out the aftershocks as Ben pulled his lips from hers in an effort to breathe, nuzzling the soft crook of her neck and laying a series of soft kisses in his wake. Rey hummed, eyes fluttering closed, then open again, and tipped her head to the side to afford him more space. 

“Happy Valentines day,” he whispered against her skin, and she hummed in response. Words were too much when she felt so blissed out and weightless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired, in part, by this [gifset](http://nsfuturerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/post/114888200402) (NSFW!)


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second version! This one includes dirty talk, some talking down to, and a little bit of mild breath play for flavor. Thanks!

Rey’s back ached with the force of Kylo shoving her back against it, though the pain spiking through her body made her grin, lips opened in a slash that he easily mirrored as he crowded up against her. Her hands he pinned above her head, hardly having to extend any extra effort as he towered over her. “Rebel scum,” he muttered, leaning in to take her bottom lip between his teeth,  _ biting  _ hard enough to make her shout and buck up against him. 

“You take that game  _ way  _ too fucking seriously,” Rey groaned, hiking one leg with ease around his hips before jumping up and against him. His left hand shot down to catch her and cup her ass, spanning her supple flesh with ease. She was already naked, her clothes in shredded ruins on the floor, and the scratch, the push and pull of his clothing against her taut nipples and highly sensitive body made her want to scream. She could feel him, hard and ready, against her cunt, right where she needed him, and ground her hips against it. She wanted to make him shout, make him gasp for her the way she did for him. 

His grip on her wrists was bruising, and she rocked her hips harder against him, leaning up to bite on the tendons of his neck, delighting in the hiss of pain it brought from his lips. “You’re treading a dangerous line, pet.” His voice was little more than a growl in her ear, bringing gooseflesh to her skin 

“You’re a fool if you think I don’t do that every time we’re together,” she smirked, looking up at him through her lashes when he pulled away, lips parted. “Now. Are you going to talk my ear off, or are you going to do something about it? Last I remember, you told me I’d pay for my insolence.” 

Granted, that’d been in the middle of the two player shooter they’d been playing for the better part of two hours, and she’d wiped the damn floor with him, but still. It was Valentine’s Day, and they’d done what he wanted to. Her turn. She struggled to pull her arms free, but he tightened his grip on her hands and released his grip on her ass. Instead, his hand fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans, shoving them down and around his hips. His length pressed up against her slit, the head a dark, angry red when she looked down to where it teased the lips of her cunt, but rather than slide it fully in as she was dying for him to, he pressed two fingers inside of her instead. Her body went rigid, senses lit, mouth falling open as the heel of his hand ground against her clit and he fucked her with his fingers until her wrists hurt out of sympathy.  Or maybe that was the additional pressure he kept adding. The angle wasn’t conducive to him getting as deep, but  _ fuck all  _ if the speed he was using wasn’t just what she wanted. 

With some finagling, she managed to rip her right hand free, using it to grip him by the shoulder. With a little extra leverage, she found herself able to lift, then sink herself onto his hand, canting her hips forward to try and force him even deeper. He swore, lips swollen and eyes bright, as she clenched around him and felt his fingers press upwards with a little more force. He dragged the nail of one of his fingers against the extra sensitive patch of nerves and that was all it took for her to shout, coming with such force that it stole the air from her lungs. White and black spots alternated over her vision, and though she’d tried to close her eyes he fucked her through the aftershocks, forcing her eyes open. 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes. Look at me, pet. Look at who makes you come.” 

Rey whined, body tight, prepped for another, his dark voice echoing in the chambers of her chest as her eyes met his and held his gaze as long as she could stand to. He looked half mad in the light from the side table, the only thing illuminating her bedroom, the TV long having been turned off in lieu of the pair of them getting to know one another far more intimately. He brought his fingers, now slick with her come, to her lips. “Suck,” he growled, and she obliged without hesitation, delighting in watching his pupils widen further at the sight of his digits disappearing past her lips. 

With ease that never failed to surprise her, he hoisted her up and away from the wall, walking with her closer to the bed so that he could lay her down on it. He hadn’t anticipated her tugging him down with her, or that she’d roll them over with practiced ease, and sink herself down onto his cock with a simple swivel of her hips. His groan of surprise was punctuated with one of her own, and her hand leaned forward to grab hold of his throat. Fingers tightening, she placed her other hand on his chest for leverage, and as she started to ride him dug her nails into his skin. He hissed, disbelief clouding his eyes as she fucked herself on his cock, taking him with ease after he’d gone ahead and warmed her up for him. 

“You want to talk about who’s rebel scum?” she hissed, playing along with what he’d come up with before, if only because feeling his pulse jump in his throat was ridiculously worth it. She squeezed just tight enough to start restricting his airflow. Just enough. “You’re lucky I’m even fucking you right now. Lucky that I love using your cock this way. Who else would want to touch you like this, Kylo?” she demanded, grinning when he groaned and his hips bucked up and against hers. “You’re so good at laying on your back and letting me fuck you, you were practically made for it. Made for me. Weren’t you?” She raised herself up until just the head of his cock remained inside her, thighs burning, but the groan ripped from his throat entirely worth it. His cheeks were flushed, and she felt him swallow thickly beneath her hand. 

“Yes, yes I was. God, fuck me. Please, Rey. Please.” 

She couldn’t stop from grinning as she sank back down on him, hips canting forward to take him at the perfect angle, her cunt tight enough around him that he shouted and arched his back, his own hips slamming upwards to meet hers. She let him, thrilled that her words had pushed him to work all the harder, allowing her to reap the rewards, and in no time she’d released his chest and throat in favor of holding onto his bent knees for better leverage and something steady to hold onto. His hands fitted against her hips once again, slamming her up and down atop his cock, all but jolting her joints out of alignment, but  _ oh  _ it was so worth it. Blessedly so. She wasn’t going to last long, her body already tensing around him as he sat up and hungrily mouthed at her breasts. His mouth was hot, tongue sliding along the underside of each breast in turn, sucking and nipping at the overly sensitive skin as his hips jerked upwards against her. 

Before she could think of stopping him, of giving him any sort of warning, she clenched around him and shouted, his name mixing in with a slew of other consonants and sounds, none of which seemed capable enough to fully encapsulate how she felt. But she’d try. 

He didn’t stop as she came down from her high, fucking her through the aftershocks as he chased his own orgasm. With a grin, she thought he must’ve been waiting for her to say it was okay, judging by the way his jaw clenched and the flush spreading down his chest. “You’re being such a good boy, aren’t you?” she asked, voice slow and deep, rasping from how hard she’d been screaming. 

“Yes. Please, need to come.” 

She reached down to flick one of his nipples and delighted in how he  _ whimpered  _ beneath her. “You sure you deserve it?” 

“Rey, please.  _ Please _ .” 

Unf. Damn him for knowing her so well. “Come for me, Kylo. C’mon, come for me.” 

He did, shouting louder than she thought strictly necessary, but his back arched up and off the bed hard enough to nearly topple her over, forcing her to fall forward and catch herself on his chest as his hips pumped up and into her, filling her up till she felt the come leaking out and down her thighs. She whimpered, resting her forehead against his chest to try and catch her breath. Best Valentine’s Day present she’d ever gotten. 


End file.
